I will always love Christmas
by Nathanniyelhs
Summary: Hakuryuu didn't like Christmas and he had no intention of doing anything that day. But when we have a friend as the Great Judal, we cannot always do what we want.


**Hello, travelers!**

 **I just want to say that I'm from Montreal and I speak French. This is my first fanfic in english. soooooo, I'm really really sorry for the mistakes, and if you see one (or lot), it would be nice to told me. I would also say that Hakuryuu lives alone (I forgot to say this in the story).**

 **I hope you will like it (and that the mistakes don't bother you too much)**

[December 25th]

Hakuryuu hated Christmas. Well, okay, it was not really Christmas he hated, but on december 25th.

So, today, he was not in a mood for a party. His program was sleeping and mope about his sad fate. But a person with an overly braid that Hakuryuu knew well was not of this opinion and have the intention that Hakuryuu have fun in this wonderful celebration.

He arrived at 7am, a record for him, Hakuryuu belived was a hallucination, but no, it was really this late riser that was Judal who squatted at his home at 7am. Hakuryuu already woken since 1:30. for his big misfortune. Well, the arrived of Judal changed him the ideas. Because this idiot had not eaten and he was hungry and it was the drama and he was going to die if he didn't est in the next minutes. So, Hakuryuu made them a meal deserving of a king and Judal ate, deserving of a ogre.

-Have you anything planned, today? Asked Judal while Hakuryuu doing the dishes.

Judal had planned something. Stick Hakuryuu all the day. He wanted to spend this day so wonderful for him with his favorite crybaby.

-No, not really, answered him Hakuryuu.

-No? But it's Christmas, says Judal.

-I don't celebrate Christmas.

Then, there, Judal was perplexed. Don't celebrate Christmas? Why?

-Why? He asked.

Hakuryuu gave him a stupid answer, Judal was maybe idiot, but not so. He saw perfectly that Hakuryuu didn't tell him everything. But he didn't insist -not now- but he was really decided to make admit the true reason of why Hakuryuu didn't like Christmas. Then, Judal tells him to get ready, that they're going to go out.

-Waht? Asked Hakuryuu.

-Frankly, I'm not going to leave you here alone the day of CHRISTMAS! Says Judal, exaspered.

-Judal... says Hakuryuu, who didn't really want to do out.

-Hey, come, that is going to be fun, says Judal to convince him.

That convince Hakuryuu only half, but he followed all the same judal outside.

Judal took him on the square, a very long street decorate on the occasion of Christmas. There was multitude garland, fir trees and lights of Christmas. Of false snowman (the lack of snow prevented to making the it the truths) adorned the square. But Hakuryuu didn't manage to be amazed in front of all this beauty, nor listen Judal speaking, too much lost in his thoughts.

He hated december 25th. It was a day he thought again about all this. Usually, he didn't think of it, but on 25th, only on 25th, he thought again about this. And that really hurts. More hurts than all the burns which he was able ti have. If only he had been able to make something...

Hakuryuu, without being aware of it, walken faser and faster, until a hand captured his wrist and obliged him to stop. He had not realized that Judal had stop speaking and that he he looked at hom since a moment.

-Are you okay? Asked Judal, visibly worried.

Hakuryuu was tired. Tired of his weakness, tired of his memories, tired of his regrets. So, he says, much stronger than he wanted:

-No, I'm not!

Some people turned around to see what it took place, but Judal took Hakuryuu farther, on a bench, and he sat down next to him.

-What going on? I see that you're not good. Judal asked him.

Hakuryuu had never wanted to speak about that and even if the idea to confide had come to him, he would not have chosen Judal. But he was, at the moment, nest to him and, now, Hakuryuu really needed somebody to whom to speak.

-It was december december 25th when i was made these burns.

Nobody -besides his sister- knew how he made those scars (not even Judal, the person with whom Hakuryuu spent strangly the most of hos time, but he never admit it) and say it relieved his heart.

Judal says nothing, doing only listen (for once).

-It was during a fire when i was 6 years old. I was able to survive but... my two older brother died.

Judal found it horrible and now, understood why Hakuryuu don't like went we spoke to him about his scars. But Hakuryuu felt that he cast a chill and was very uncomfortable, he suddently stood up and declared:

-well, it was nice of you to take me here, but I'm going to go home, now. Good day.

He didn't expect from answer and on these words, he went ayaw.

But Judal could not let him leave after wath he had told him. He was not going to let him felt depressed alone at is home, especially when it's soon the supper and he had just had a wonderful idea. He knew that Hakuryuu would like and he run to catch uo him.

-Wait Ryuu, we go at the Foyer.

Hakuryuu didn't had time to say anything that he already was taken by force.

The Foyer was a place where we gave free meals for the poor parents and children who didn't really have the means to do themself a real Christmas dinner. We asked for volutairy cooks, but unfortunately, few came.

Judal knew that Hakuryuu like cooking and that he like kids. So, take him at the Foyer seemed a wonderful idea.

Hakuryuu didn't knew wath was the Foyer, but as soon as he unerstood what they made here, he already knew that he would like it.

He saw Judal present them to a host as cook and we gave them aprons. We took them of the side ''kitchen'' of the big room, which wasn't separate from the side ''dining room''. Like that. The Children can see the cooks.

But that wasn't for thr taste of Judal.

-Hey kids, there is who want to cook?

That didn't take a lot of time before kid's swarm -and Judal- under the orders of Hakuryuu and the others cooks go out materials and ingrdiants of cupboards and begin cooking. The hosts, the cooks, the parents and Hakuryuu supervised (no, Judal didn't suppervised, he makes left of the supervised)

was thus in the good mood that got ready the meal that everybody, even the hosts, savoured (Hakuryuu had planned for a whole army).

it was the night when Judal and Hakuryuu went out of the Foyer , after have cleaned (child+cooking=damages).

They walked a little bit silently (ho! Judal is able to this?) when Judal says suddenly (...)

-I think of it, I have to take you over there.

Hakuryuu once again let pull. Judal crossed the city and entered in a small forest. Farther, they went up a rather steep slope and by arriving at the summit, a rather flat surface, they sat down at the end of this very small cliff. Below, a carpet flowers any sorts of colors. Even in the lake, which began a little farther, flowers emerged. (I don't belive that it's possible, but that would be beautiful)

During the firsts minutes, Hakuryuu giving the name of all the flowers he knew, under the eyes stunned of judal, who wondered how he hold all this. But slowly, Hakuryuu stoped (obviously, he had named all the flowers), and a plesant silence settled down.

Hakuryuu thought of his day. He had fun well. Judal had been very kind of taking him on the square and of taking him to the Foyer to lead him to forget his sadness and his regrets. Since this damned fire, he was very to contain on himself, speaking little and almost nobody.

Except Judal.

Judal, who had enter into his life without asking him. Judal, who knocked down everything and everybody on his passage. Judal, who often irritated... Judal whom he liked, but he would never say this.

He remembered their first meeting, Judal was new at secondairy school. He had been very vulgar during his presentation. He didn't wait that the teacher assigns him a place, he had was beside Hakuryuu pointing his scar and asking how he had been made. Hakryuu had answered him that he would not tell him. Judal did never let him go.

When he asked Judal why he stayed with, he answered him all the time that he found him interesting. Hakuryuu had never understood. What he knew, it was he was good with Judal (altrought he often annoyed)

His thoughts were interupted by the voice of Judal:

-Look Ryuu, it's snowing...

Hakuryuu raised eyes, effectively, it was snowing and it was wonderful. He turned to judal, who smiled to him. A real smile, mot one of these machiavellian smile which he so much liked making. And at this moment, he found him magnificent.

He didn't know why he had made that. Certainly the progress of his thoughts and the magic of Christmas but he bent and put his lips on those of Judal, embrace him slowly.

He didn't know why he made that. All that he knew, it was that Judal answered his kiss.

-Merry Christmas.

Finally, Hakuryuu liked Christmas.

 **One times again, I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

 **A One-shot for Christmas one day too late, it's not too bad. I'll let you choose who said Merry Christmas.**

 **Good trip, travlers!**


End file.
